


Romantic Jealousy

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alucard, Drunk Martis, Jealousy, M/M, Martis disapproves AluMiya, Valentines Skin, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Alucard and Miya were selected for the new Valentines' event photoshoot. They were highly demanded by others except for one grumpy looking Ashura King.Martis wanted Alucard to himself and his jealousy was overwhelming. He decided to just go home and drink. Thanks to the alcohol, he got what he always wanted.





	Romantic Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do not hate AluMiya. It's one of my cannon ship. But today, my fujoshi side is out on a killing spree so I'm writing a MartisAlu. I know the AluMiya skin was a long time but it would make a nice point to make our grape boy jealous.

 

Romantic Jealousy.

 

 

Watching those two from far away made his heart wrench in pain. The smiles on their faces -his face specially - made him feel allergic and had to look away. He tried to ignore their melodious laugh and there are times he just want them to just shut up.

 

 

Martis wanted to laugh at himself. Ever since he arrived at the Land of Dawn, he was initially looking for a worthy challenger. He found one and instead of challenging that boy to a fight, those darn Cupids had better plans for him.

 

Everytime he tried to get close to him, Martis felt his tongue twist and his voice stuck in his throat. His heart thumping hard against his chest and his hands were sweaty. It happened all the time to the point it had annoyed him to the core. He tried everything to keep away that feeling because he was only looking for a challenger not a lover.

 

“Hey, name’s Alucard. What’s yours?”

 

That was the first time they met. The blond was roughing up some straw dummies in the training ground when he saw Martis coming. The deep frown was soon gone and his rosy lips stretched into a smile that the Ashura King could never forget. Alucard was shirtless, exposing his lean muscles covered in glistening sweat. Martis tried his best not to pounce on him, but his manhood said otherwise. In the end, the king had to make excuses to retreat to the men’s room just to ‘relieve himself’.

 

Alucard is an overgrown brat. That’s what Martis learnt when he saw the blond sparring with the Dragon spearman, Zilong. Martis had a habit of learning the blond’s schedule; when he does his training, when does he leave the house. Call him a stalker, but he just can’t stand a day not looking at his beautiful queen. He would watch in amusement as Zilong beat Alucard to the ground and the blond would sit up whining “That’s not fair!”

 

Another thing Martis learnt about Alucard is the boy’s inhuman appetite. He was shocked at first when Alucard whined how he was hungry after having a full meal 5 minutes ago. It was another amusing thing to watch the demon hunter gobble down a giant pile of food and still say he was hungry. Alucard was mostly into sweets and Martis licked his lips when Alucard sucked a popsicle one time.

 

But what made him so furious now?

 

Alucard and Miya modelling for the new Valentine’s event. They wore matching clothes of pink and white. Alucard looked different with his now shorter, ginger hair. Martis missed the blond and longer ones. Nevertheless, Alucard is still and overgrown, never-ending hungry brat. But whenever he and Miya were together, they looked like they were meant for each other.

 

 

Martis swore their eyes sparkled when they meet. The way they held hands when they walk down the rose filled aisle for the photoshoot. He knew it was all an act but he just couldn’t help feel jealous. What if they were not acting and this was all real?

 

The king growled and looked away from the two. He stomped away from the crowd and decided to just head back to his apartment. His head was hazy and his anger was bubbling like the lava in active volcano. All he wanted was to be alone in his room with a cold beer or two.

 

 

*****

 

 

“I hate this suit” Alucard whined as he shed his ‘Romantic Fantasy’ outfit. The cold air made his skin filled with goosbumps. He stepped under the shower and rejoiced the cold water on his sweaty skin. The suit was nice but it was just too hot to be put on under the glaring sun. The moment the photographer was done Alucard and Miya sprinted to the dressing room just to get out of these monkey suits.

 

Clean and fresh; the demon hunter’s mood was back to his bubbly nature. He put on a cotton pants and a plain oversized shirt. Alucard flopped on the bed and enjoyed the moment he had for himself. The silence except for the humming from the air conditioner, the room dim save for the over head bed lamp. Alucard felt tired and fatigue was slowly claiming him.

 

Before he could even sleep, his phone rang. The blond-now-ginger young man groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Alucard reached out and picked up the receiver. “Hello?” He answered with an annoyed tone.

 

“Mmm that’s not the tone I was hoping to hear.” A voice slurred at the other end. Alucard pulled away and stared at the receiver before putting it back on his ear.

 

“Who’s this? I’m not interested in anything you have to offer.”

 

“Aww come on. I just wanna chat.” There was a rustling noise like someone moving on a piece of cloth. The voice grunt when it found its ideal position. “It’s so nice to hear your voice on such a bad day.”

 

“Who’re you?” Alucard demanded. He hated random drunk calls especially ones that interrupted his peaceful solitary moment. “Answer me, right now!”

 

“Fiesty aren’t you.” The voice chuckled. “I wonder if you’re this fiesty in bed.”

 

Alucard’s face started to go red from embarrassment more than anger. “Sh-shut up. I’ll report to the police right now!”

 

“Wait!” The voice suddenly exclaimed. It sighed. “Look, if it’s not much but, I wanna meet you tonight.”

 

“What?” Alucard was strike with confusion. “Why do you wanna meet me?”

 

“You’re fine not knowing who’s calling you, babe?”

 

“Yes actually.” Alucard clenched his teeth. “And don’t call me babe. I don’t even know who you are!”

 

“You will eventually.” The voice chuckled again. “Just come over to this address and we’ll see what happens.”

 

Alucard scrambled for his notepad and pen. He wrote down the address and quickly put down the receiver. He’s had enough of this stranger’s drunken ramblings. Alucard sat on his bed, looking at the address. He knew this place and had been here couple of times for work reasons. The hunter sighed and went to grab his large coat. He was not in the mood to dress properly besides he had his pants on. So that’s ok than walking around naked.

 

The night was cold as if it was winter. The sky was filled with stars and the moon shining bright in the centre. The lanterns and light orbs floating around the small town. Despite nighttime, the people were still bustling only a little less busy than it was in daytime. Alucard walked straight from his own apartment to the one as stated in the address.

 

He took the elevator up to the 11th floor and went to find a door with the number 666 on it. “Am I going to meet the devil?” Alucard inwardly groaned. “I should’ve at least brought my dagger.”

 

He found the door and rang the bell. As he waited, Alucard suddenly felt worried. Was this the right choice? What if he got hurt? Alucard shook his head. Even without a weapon, he still had his fists. Maybe he could put those hand-to-hand combat training in Academy to good use.

 

The door swung open and Alucard gagged at the strong smell of alcohol. Standing in front of him was a large man with lavender skin and long, silver hair. His eyes were red like rubies and they were staring at him. “Whaddya want?” He demanded with a slur.

 

“Y-you said we should meet up.”

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I’m the one you called just now.”

 

Martis scratched his head with the bottle in his hand. His intoxicated brain was a bit too slow to process until it finally lit a lightbulb. “Oh yeah, you. Get in.”

 

Alucard looked him up and down. “Umm yeah, thanks.” He said, hesitantly but walked in. He looked around the apartment. Martis wobbled past the ginger to the marroon satin sofa in the living room. He flopped down and motioned Alucard to sit as well. Alucard raised a brow and walked over to sit on the single couch.

 

 

Martis took a gulp from his bottle. “You know me, right?”

 

Alucard frowned, trying to recall the people he knew. He met many since his job involved meeting new people whether it’s ally or clients. Seeing he couldn’t find the answer, Alucard mainly shook his head. Martis hummed in disappointment. The ashtray on the coffee table was filled to the brim and it was accompanied by three empty beer bottles.

 

“That hurts.”

 

“Who are you?” Alucard asked. “What do you want from me?”

 

Martis had a cheeky grin. Alucard suddenly felt scared. “I want nothing from you, kid.” He stood up. Stumbling around the coffee table, to stand infront of the hunter. Alucard clenched on the armrests, unsure what to do but the urge to kick the stranger on the crotch was high.

 

Martis raised a hand and rubbed his knuckled on Alucard’s cheek. It made the hunter froze. “I just want you.”

 

Alucard was taken surprise when the other’s lips met his. He tried to push but the other man had pinned his hands down. A tongue demanded to be inside but Alucard kept his mouth shut. Eventually Martis groaned in defeat.

 

“Come on.” He whined. “Don’t you wanna have some fun?”

 

Alucard looked at him as if he was an alien. “Are you nuts? I just came here for answers. I’m not some hooker where you can just call for a fuck.”

 

Martis lightly knocked Alucard on the forehead. “Watch your words, honey.” He scooped Alucard into his arms and carried him to the large couch. Alucard was wiggling to be freed but Martis held him close. He sat down and made the hunter sit on his lap. 

“You can call me Martis.” He kissed the back of the ginger’s hand making him blush. “I came here looking for a worthy challenger but instead I found myself a beautiful angel.”

 

Alucard blushed a deeper shade when Martis played with his short hair. The Ashura King studied the movement of those purple eyes, the rosy lips and his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. Then, he looked at the milky skin of his neck. Martis licked his lips and wanted to have a taste of that beautiful flesh.

 

“I never cared about love before but when I met you for the first time. I lost my mind. You were so beautiful and strong.”

 

“Sh-shut up.” Alucard protested, looking down on his lap. “It’s the alcohol that make you say that. You meant nothing.”

 

Martis kissed his cheek. “Of course I do. I love you. But then I saw you with that elf, Miya. You look so happy together.”

 

Alucard snorted. “Miya and I are friends. We were never a couple. We did the photoshoot because there were high demands from the people. There’s nothing we ca do about it. Besides, I’m not interested in girls.”

 

The Ashura King was silent. “Wait, you’re gay?”

 

The hunter nodded. “I used to kiss a boy in the Academy. It was in the locker room. Hehe, don’t tell anyone. Ingvar would have my head if he knew. And it’s not because of my sexuality.”

 

Martis was stunned. Alucard’s gay. Him and Miya are friends. Alucard is probably single (he didn’t care if Alucard had a partner). This is his chance. He had probably goofed it up already due to his drunken stupor and he did called Alucard to come over. The hunter might be having second thoughts. But he cared not.

 

The Ashura King grabbed Alucard and kissed him again. The hunter did not attempt to push him away like last time. He just placed his hands on his chest and lightly massaged it like how a cat would. Martis tried to pry his lips open but the other kept them shut. The hunter pulled away, breaking the kiss.

 

“Do you really love me, Martis?” Alucard suddenly looked gloomy. “I don’t want any fake hopes.”

 

Martis kissed his lips again. “I’d never lie. Especially not to you.”

 

“Then prove how much you love me.”

 

“With pleasure.” Martis laid down, pullind Alucard to lie on him. They were locked in a kiss. Martis’s hands went up and down Alucard’s back. He peeled off the large coat the hunter wore and dropped on the floor. He sneaked his hands underneath the shirt and felt the cool skin underneath. The hunter moaned lightly as he brought his hands up along his back.

 

Alucard’s fingers played the king’s shirt. He tugged them and Martis let it being pulled over his head. Alucard went down and give light kissed on the chiseled chest. His tongue lapped on the dark nipples and enjoyed the sounds made by the other. He felt a hand on his ass and he loved how the hand squeezed it.

 

“That’s a cute sound.” Martis sat up against the arm rest. “ I wanna hear more of that.” He went to kiss and suck on the neck he had been dying to have. Alucard made a high pitched moan, his fingers digging into the other man’s shoulders. He felt heat pooling on his loins. He could tell the other man felt the same from the tiny bump on his crotch.

 

Martis sucked the spot where the neck meets the shoulder and enjoyed the mewling noise Alucard makes. His hand went down to his crotch. He softly patted the spot and grinned at the boner. He looked at Alucard’s face, flushed and his eyebrows knitted together with his eyes closed halfway. “Are you enjoying this?”

 

Alucard nodded and let out a breathy sigh as Martis continued to play with his erection. The man slipped his hand inside his pants and wrapped his fingers around the moist dick. Alucard hooked his fingers on the waistband and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. His erection sprung free, with the precum leaking. Martis raised a brow at the sight of the average sized penis. It twitced at the cold air.

 

“It’s not fair if I’m the only one.” Alucard grabbed Martis’s shorts. “I wanna see how big you are.” He tugged it down his ankles and his eyes burst open at the big cock. The thick size organ with the veins prominent and precum on the slit. Alucard grabbed it and slowly give it a stroke. Martis sucked sharply at the sudden touch.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Alucard asked. He laid his head beside the massive penis while his hand continue to stroke it. “It’s really big. Wonder if it’ll fit.” Alucard’s tongue poke out and licked the small amount of precum. Martis groaned and he bit back a moan as Alucard went to swallow his dick.

 

“I guess its worth calling the whore for a fuck.” Martis panted. Alucard rolled his eyes and pulled out with a wet pop. “Don’t make me cut this dick off.”

 

“Whatever you say love.” Martis leaned and enjoyed the blowjob he’s getting. Alucard really know how to make a man horny with his mouth. The feel of his soft and wet tongue on the salty precum covered penis. The nimble fingers playing with his balls. He was sucking that dick like how he suck on the popsicle.

 

“To be honest, I did notice you were staring everytime I buy a popsicle.” Alucard had a naughty look on his face. “Were you imagining my lips on your cock, love?” He licked the head like an ice cream. “Because this dick is way better than that popsicle. I think I got addicted.” He went back to fully suck on it, hollowing his cheeks and letting the dick touched the back of his throat.

 

Martis groaned at the sensation. His dick was getting harder and it won’t be long before he needed a release. He grabbed Alucard’s shoulders and pushed him off his dick. The hunter looked confused. Martis liked how there was a thin line of drool on the corner of his lips. The king took a deep breath.

 

“Shouldn’t we get you prepared? If you keep on sucking then I might be cumming in your mouth.”

 

“What did you think I was doing?” Alucard scooted closer until their noses meet. “Don’t you want to see my face covered in your juices?” Alucard’s hands were on his penis again and started to pump it. Martis was lost for words. Alucard had gone down and went back to giving a blowjob. He sucked harder and pumped faster as if he wanted Martis to cum.

 

The Ashura King was twitching as his climax drew close. His vision was hazy from the building ecstacy. His dick felt like it was about to be split in half and it felt almost unbearable. Martis grunted as he grabbed the hunter’s head and pushed deeper until he came. Streaks of white semen shot out but the hunter caught them all perfectly in his mouth.

 

“Now that you’re done.” Alucard pushed his fingers into his mouth. Martis watched how the hunter sucked on his own digits before pulling them out. Strings of saliva mixed with cum attached to his fingers and Martis felt horny again. “I think I should put up a show.”

 

Alucard leaned his front on the back of the sofa. He perked his ass up, that was poking from underneath his shirt. He brought his saliva-semen coated fingers and played with his hole. He made a low whining and moaning. Martis wanted to lick that hole but he just watched Alucard do his work. The way Alucard looking at him from over his arm is just so hot.

 

The hunter moaned as he pushed in his first finger. He slowly pumped on the finger and added another one, scissoring his hole. His moans got louder and more dirty as he further fucked himself. “Oh Martis…” He breathed while looking at said man with hooded eyes. Martis couldn’t do anything but slowly jerk his own cock. Alucard arched his back as he inserted another finger. He grabbed tightly on the sofa as he fucked his three fingers. He moaned out Martis’s name.

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad.”

 

“Then go for it.”

 

Alucard whined as he pulled his fingers. He crawled over Martis’s body, squating over the erection. With his hands, he guided the dick to his pulsing butthole. He gasped at how the tip pierced his hole and it turned into a sexy moan as he slid further. Martis growled at the way the muscles clenched on his cock. Alucard took a few breaths as he tried to adjust to this gigantic size.

 

The hunter slowly pulled and slammed back again. “How do you walk…” He panted as he fucked. “with this size? Ohhh”

 

“Like I always do.” Martis held Alucard’s hips and moved his own in a rhythm. The two men moaned and groaned as pleasure build. The hunter placed his hands on the armrest as leverage. The slapping sounds of skin echoed in the dark and empty room followed by two ecstacy filled sounds. Martis liked the way Alucard bounced on his dick, not too fast, not too slow. His dick bouncing as well and more precum oozed out.

 

“I think I’m…” Alucard jumped at the sudden pleasure. “I think I’m gonna cum.”

 

Martis hummed before switching positions. He pushed Alucard on his back and pushed his legs before continue to fuck him. Alucard held on Martis’s back as the other drilled his hole. He moaned loudly as Martis hit his prostate. “Ooooh, there, love.”

 

“Mmm call me that again when you cum.”

 

They both gained speed as the climate almost to its end. Martis no longer had the elegant pace. He was now smashing hard, it made the sofa creak. Alucard had to hold on tight as to not get pushed off. Their moans became synchronized as they both about to cum. Martis kissed Alucard’s lips and the hunter kissed him back. “Love you. I love you.” He mumbled in their kiss.

 

Alucard let out a high pitched scream as his penis shot out large streaks of cum. Martis groaned as he met his own climax. His semen filled up the hunter’s ass and it oozed out when he pulled out. They both panted from the adrenaline and ecstacy. Martis had a smile on his face as he lied on top of his lover’s body.

 

“God, I feel so full.” He heard the other moan. Martis chuckled as he sat up. Alucard’s ginger hair was a mess. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the shirt itself was slightly covered in half-dried cum. His pale skin was flushed and his eyes were half-closed. Martis couldn’t resist kissing him on the forehead.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

Alucard huffed. “What’s more amazing is your jealousy. You actually got drunk out of it and called me so that I walked all the way here to be fucked.” He winced as he sat up. “But it was worth it. This is the first time I had sex with someone who actually cares about me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I did say I kissed a boy in Academy and I told you to keep it a secret.” Alucard bit his bottom lip. “Actually, I didn’t just kiss him. We had sex in the locker room but it was never out of love. The next day I had sex with him and his buddy. In the end, I was like a hooker in the Academy. But, Uncle Ingvar never knew of this.” He turned to Martis. “If he knows, you’ll be the first to die.”

 

Martis rolled his eyes. “Oh come on why would I tell anyone.” He wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulder. “I want you all for myself.”

 

Alucard lightly pushed him away and stood up. “Well, I need a moment to shower. I guess you don’t mind if I sleep here tonight.”

 

“The bed is big enough for two.”

 

“The bed’s mine. You take the couch.” Alucard giggled before running for the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
